


Closed Eyes

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Demon Bad, Demon Sex, M/M, Riding, Sex, Somnophilia, based off of the video game dont open your eyes itll make more sense if you know it, it/he pronouns for bad, its weird but im gonna call it noncon anyways, not really noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Demon bad comes to bother skeppy as he tries to sleep. Skeppy would rather screw the demon.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 81
Kudos: 626





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see this game ou can watch markiplier play it in video: 3 scary games 36
> 
> explanation of some rules before we begin if youve never heard of this game
> 
> bad is only visbale when skeppys eyes are closed. skeppy cannot move or talk. skeppy can feel Bad. bad can also feel skeppy ofc. horror themed, seeing as this comes from a horror game.
> 
> this is extremely self indulgent.

Skeppy had never had trouble sleeping before. Well that was a lie sure he had, he mused, but never to this caliber. His eyelids were heavy and worn down, feeling glue together tight. When he did open his eyes it felt like dragging spikes across his eyes. In turn he just kept them close. 

Roccos feet padded in and out of the room every so often. Skeppy spent so much time in that room he knew it, knew it all, could tell where the dog was going. Where he was coming from. Soft paws pattering in and out of the room that he'd left open. Why'd he left it open again? 

Right. So Rocco could do what he'd been doing. Visit.

Once more soft feet padded down the hallway. Rocco must've been getting tired, the steps were so slow and spaced out. Eventually the soft steps landed the dog right next to his bed. 

"Hey." A soft voice quietly murmured next to his ear. The content smile was filled with one of confused fear. He'd never had day terrors before. His fists gripped tighter at his pajama pants.

"Hey," the voice said again, a cool rush of air covering and consuming the warmth once embedded in his skin, "hey i know you can hear me you muffin."

'Muffin? What kind of insult was that? C'mon brain at least try to be scary,' he mocked himself joyfully. Muffin. What a ridiculous insult.

Another soft sigh beside Skeppys ear. "I don't mean to scare you.. Or insult you. I merely wanted to talk. You left your door open." Slowly his brain began to draw in the silhouette of the figure against his blacked out vision.

His size maybe. Horns dragging out the shape of the head and a tail flicking back and forth behind it. Its hands rested against Skeppys blanketed body. A chill slowly danced down his spine. 'Don't mean to scare me my ass' he bite back mentally, its voice setting him on edge.

A million miles away, but at the same time around his own neck a hand wrapped. One hand, glitchign or lagging behind grabbing to hold multiple times until it's restless body settled and a solid hand held his throat in place. "Language."

'Its my room me c'mon. Do better. A snooty  
ghost?' Then again the hand _felt_ real enough. Enough to make Skeppy swallow, and when his adams apple slowly bobbed under the things grasp it had the audacity to laugh.

"I'm not a ghost you muffin." Its voice was still beside his ear, cold breath still enough to make Skeppy want to vomit. However it wasnt hostile anymore. Had it ever been hostile in the first place or had it always been docile but he just couldn't tell?

A clawed hand slowly drug its way along Skeppys exposed stomach. "I was never trying to be hostile, I guess I just don't know how to communicate." He could feel the hand moving but under his eyelids it never moved. The silhouette stayed the same. 

"What do you think my eyes look like?"

'Don't you know?' Skeppy questioned back.

"Well.. No. No one has ever told me. The muffins they.. They never answer my one question. What do i look like?" It's cold hand splayed its fingers out across his tummy. "That's my question. If you answered it, I could finally be happy. I wouldn't need to bother people anymore. So i'll ask you again.

What do you think my eyes look like?"

Skeppy thought hard. Its voice was almost soothing and if he wasn't careful it was going to lull him back to sleep. His eyelids still refused to open so he settled on amusing his own active imagination. 

'Almond. Shaped and coloured. A rich dark brown surrounded by heavy lidded tired eyed.' Where had that come from? He wasn't a poet.

The edges of his mind buzzed and blurred momentarily until the bedside monsters eyes scribbled in just like skeppy said. Those tired eyes watching him through their lashes beautifully. "Is this what they look like?" It confirmed to Skeppy who gently nodded the smidgest of an inch. It was understood anyway.

"Are you sure though? What jf youre wrong? Then what? But if you open your eyes," it figured, voice more and more confident as it continued its train of thought, "then you could check to make sure."

'You don't believe me?' Skeppy wasn't sure if the offended tone in thoughts came across but he continued to be sassy anyways.

"No no I do! I guess you're right. If you beg for muffins you cant only accept a specific type." It pondered softly.

'If i what?' 

It hummed in his ear. "If i ask for muffins i cant expect my favorite type."

'You mean beggars can't be choosers?'

"It's the same thing." It- He? He laughed into Skeppys ears. Its claws began to dance up his chest leaving tiny pin pricks in their wake.

It hurt. Especially when the nails began to dig a little deeper.

"What does my mouth look like?" 

'What?'

Shifting. Either the creature stood or sat beside him but it changed. What he saw mentally stayed the same but spatial awareness said it physically hadn't. 

That was a good question. What did its mouth look like? What did he look like, in general? Was it kissable? Fuckable? Was this a weird wet dream? This was insane. He'd have to go to therapy. Say something like _Hi my names Skeppy and i want to have sex with ghost demons._

'I think,' he pondered before it got on his case about the swear, 'you have soft lips. Normal lips with a sharp set of teeth behind them. A bright white smile.'

"That.." The hand around his neck moved away. "That sounds lovely actually. I'd like that."

'You would?' 

"I would."

Somewhere down the hall he could hear roccos feet walking. The real Rocco this time. It was confirmed to him with the thing spoke again. What was this thing's name?

"Most people call me Bad." Bad answered nonchalantly. Skeppy struggled to open his eyes fear taking over him. It had heard him.

"Yeah i've heard you this whole time you muffin head." It started to laugh jovially. "Did you think you'd been talking? I can hear you. Your thoughts. Thoughts and more. This little fellas name is rocco you said?"

Rocco was beside the bed. A lick the palm of his hand confirmed it to him. Could Rocco see it? See bad? Did that mean bad wasn't scary looking? 

"Maybe your dogs just less judgemental." Its voice quickly slipped back to its old tone. Like it hadn't meant to be so nice. "Go away puppy. Get. Good. Now Skeppy. What do you think my hands look like?"

He'd prepared for this question. Thought of it subconsciously before it and even been asked. 'Almost human. Fading to black at your fingertips which end in talons, the lightest portion of the gray at your elbows.'

"You did think about that didnt you?"

'Yeah.'

It was awkward. Skeppy always was good at keeping things from getting too awkward but how did he keep that from happening with a demon? As the silent seconds dragged on the thought crossed his mind again. Could he have sex with the demon?

"Why do you keep thinking about that, you muffin head?" The bed dipped under Bads weight as he crawled across and sat next to skeppy. His shins brushed across him in the demon's chaotic crawl but he hadn't expected those to be cold. "Is this some weird sort of.. Fetish?"

It knows what fetishes are. _It knows what fetishes are._ It knows. What. Fetishes are.

"Of course i do im not stupid Skeppy. You didn't answer my question though." 

'Maybe?' He asked it back.

"Uh-uh Yes or no."

Laying in the same spot was beginning to grow uncomfortable but he couldn't do much but accept the itching of the unmoving skin. 'Yes to what?' He mocked. There was no way he was going to fuck a demon. A demon he couldn't see, that was keeping his eyes closed. Impossible.

"To me riding you." As it spoke it shifted so it sat on his hips.

He pondered it for a moment. What's the worst that happened? He has sex with a dream demon? It'd just be a weird wet dream to haunt him. 'Yes.'

It leaned close to his face. "Great!"

A tail slowly drug its end along his bare stomach. The tip cold like the rest of him, like dragging a cube of ice across his skin. Gently a soft kiss was placed on his lips. Its lips were more cracked than expected. Cracked and a bit dry but still nice to kiss. 

Bads index and thumb grabbed his cheeks and squeezed forcing his lips and teeth apart in one go. Why'd it know how to do that? It's sharp like he'd guessed, teeth nibbled at his bottom lip before pushing its cold wet tongue in his mouth. 

The paralyzation he felt going from unsetting to enjoyable fast as he realized just how much the demon could do. That it had even bothered to ask if he wanted it in the first place must've just been a gesture of kindness. 

It ground its hips into his own, a noise in the hollow of his throat escaping into the silent air of the room. "Gosh that's-" he could feel it shiver. "That feels really good." 

It did it again. A soft noise leaving both of them. Dragging its fingers across Skeppys happy trail it dipped its fingers in the waistband of his bottoms to pull down his pants.

'Do you wear clothes?' The question popped into his head.

"Well no one has seen me.." It reminded, "but I still do for when i come across the perfect person." It doodled small designs into skeppys skin with the very edge of its talons.

'What Are you wearing now?' Skeppy hadn't worn boxers, who would under pajamas, so deep down he hoped it wasn't dressed up fancy or something.

Laughing it responded. "No, I'm not, just some boxers and a sweater." It's cold hands carefully grabbed his dick. Slowly stroking along the length of it in a feeble attempt to excite him more.

It still worked even if he was a little uncertain with his hand. His erection grew in the man's hand. For a long moment it kept stroking before pulling away all together. Stepping off of skeppy the younger thought it had changed its mind. Shuffling, and the of shedding what sounded like clothes, told otherwise.

It was just getting ready.

'Do you have to finger yourself? How would you with your nails?'

"I don't normally do this sort of thing. A little pain never killed anyone and you're not that big anyways i… i should be okay." 

'what's a demon if not a masochist.'

"Am not."

'Are too '

"Am to-" it cut itself off as it forced itself down on Skeppys dick. A hand braced itself against Skeppy did little to help the demon through. "Ahh- Hurts-" 

And yet it still moved. Cold engulfed his cock, cold walls trying their best not to clench tight around him.

'are you okay?'

"Well-" it was cut off by a whine of pain and yet it still slowly circled its hips against him. "Not all demons are masochists but i certainly am.." 

'I knew it', a sense of pride filtered through his sleep paralyzed body. 

When it finally bottomed out it moved one of the hands it was using as a support. Slowly razor sharp talons drug at his skin like a feather. Soft touches of the rock like nails slicing through his skin and leaving small angry streaks of red behind.

A drop of something hit skeppys ribs with a small splat. He could feel it run down his side and eventually dip off.

Skeppyd never felt so helpless. The paralyzation of what he assumed must've been sleep keeping him from doing anything but lay there and take in the feelings surrounding him. His ragged breathing harsh, mixing with the bout of monans he'd let out every time the demon would move. On a particular grin down skeppy let out a cry. One that made the other pause. 

His voice cut through his own sounds of pleasure. “Are you okay?” its tone was sincere and full of pure concern, an odd thing to hear.

‘Yes.’ he still wasn't quite used to thinking in order to communicate. ‘Yes i'm fine just keep going.’

Bad did as he was told and slowly began grinding his hips against skeppy again. Slow steady movements drawing more soft noises from the pair. Skeppy couldn't help it. He wanted to, no needed to open his eyes. To see the demon, Bad, he needed to see him. He felt that same need to know Bad did. Was he right? Did the demon look how he assumed? 

He forced his eyes open, the pain ignored in favor of seeing the thing he'd been so entranced with. 

His eyes opened to his dark room. The same as it was the last time he'd seen it. Empty, barren. Rocco was near the door this time.

Another ping of fear shot down his spine. A line of black spit running down his side.

It must've been a weird dream, he reasoned, a weird dream that felt real. Felt real enough to get him hard. To still almost feel the cold skin the demon had.

When he closed his eyes again he heard a quiet voice. 

“IIm sorry ‘geppy. I guess i forgot to tell you i'm a little shy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad comes back and Skeppy just makes things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH im back with more.

Itd been a week since that incident. Since hed, and he knew it wasnt a dream from the black goop he had running down his side, fucked a demon. Demon ghost, thing. And it hadnt come back yet, it the six nights hed slept. He hasnt experciend that same insomnia either.

But as Skeppy layed in bed he fet his eyes slowly begin to glue shut. That same sleppy force kept him from moving and soon he heard footsteps. Footsteps that echoed through the house. From his door he heard a voice.

"Hi."

_Bad._

"Yeah?" The demons feet padded across the floor before it hopped onto the bed again, sat agaisnt the head board.

Skeppy couldnt do anything let alone think. The demon was back again. The same demon he'd fucked. And itd felt so good,its skin so cold against him. 

A hand brushed against his cheek. "You're not mad at me?" It questioned.

'no.'

The hand stopped. "You seem mad."

'Im not mad, Bad.'

He shifted to rest his head against Skeppys chest. "You promise?"

His brain finnally etched in an image of him, his head softly resting aginst his chest, one hand holding his cheek. The week had given him time to think up how the demon looked, how it's features unspoken of aappeared. 

'I swear Bad. Its just weird.'

"Me?"

He felt his body sigh. 'No not _you,_ just the whole thing. I mean.. I didnt even beleive in ghosts-' 

"Demons." Bad butted in.

'Demons, but here you are. I.. I fucked you. Well you fucked yourself but..'

It hissed at him. "Language, Zak."

He didnt respond. "Sorry.. I-I found your name when I went snooping through your house. I hope thats okay?"

'Where were you?' The ac in his room sputtered for a moment, sending his on edge brain into a moment of fear.

"I was here."

'I couldnt see you.'

"You didnt need to."

They both grew silent. Bad shifted more, the demon seemed restless, curling up to rest its head on the same pillow Skeppy used. Itss leg curled around his immobile one gently, tail doing the same.

"I liked.. What we did." His voice was hesitant, and it was quick to bury his head in his neck.

'I did too.' Alot, infact. If only he hadnt been so stupid and spooked it.

"It wasnt your fault. I just.. Panicked."

'how much of my thoughts can you hear?'

"All of them. Every. Last. Bit." Sharp teeth connected with his earlobe as its confidencs grew. "We should play somemore."

'How much can we do when i cant move?'

"You cant at all?" It lifted his hand before dropping it back to the soft cushiony bed. "I suppose it must differ from vi- person to person. Ive been slapped before."

Softly it hummed as he 'spoke'. 'well i cant.'

"...do you still want to play?" A smooth thumb rubbed against his lower lip, sharp talon hitting his teeth.

'yes. So much, yes.'

It moved so it was sat on his breast. "Can I use your mouth?" 

'i dont know bad, can you?'

It huffed. Its voice was the begginings of scratchy when it next spoke. "What do you think my sex looks like?"

'Not this again.'

It whinned above him. "But how will i force it down your throat if you dont know what it looks like?"

'By opening my mouth. It doesnt really matter what it loo-' his thoughts stopped when a hand came in sharp contact with his cheek.

"You," it accused, "are getting too comfortsble with me. Learn your place."

'Your a bottom how scary can y-'

It forced his mouth open wnd shoved its cock in. "Answer my question or we'll sit here 'till you drown in your own spit."

'Fine! Fine! Long. Your long, and thin, and just as cold as the rest as you.'

It tsked. "Thats how i feel how do i look? With tour eyes, muffin head." His thumb ran across his eyelid, eyeball shifting underneath the pressure.

'Pitch black, fading to gray up at the top likr your hands and feet.'

"How do you know, though?" It slowly pulled its hips back before thrusting into his mouth again. Onr of his hands held his head high so the spit left his mouth.

'Same with everything else. I dont.' It didn't seem to like that response, thrusting in deep and hard its balls hitting his teeth. It put its free hand next to his head. 

"You're so pretty you know that?"

'okay somnophilliac.' 

It paused. "What?"

'It means you get off on people sleeping,' he'd laugh if he could. 

It dropped his head. Now free hans sliding to his neck. "You really know how to kill a mood. I didn't show up ro screw you," its hand tightened, "i came here to kill you. Kill you but you were so cute i figured i'd give you a pass. I come back, because i can hear you thinking about me and this is what I get?"

The force was gone. The glue keeping his eyes shut, too, gone. He coughed up some spit. Howd he fuck it up again. He had a demon, a creature he could only imagine as beautiful and he kept ruining it with his stupid jokes and stupid beahvior.

He bashed his head against the headboard.

Right when the face fucking was starting to feel good, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik ik another cut off. But.. I really like this and think ill make this a series. The games just so inspiring. If you have any ideas drop em in the comments! Either way comments and kudos are appreceated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad visits again. Yall know the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta read and edited by peachyslashplans !!! Theyre so pog <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy sorry it took so long :D

Two weeks this time. Two weeks of praying for a 'Bad night's sleep' as he'd taken to calling it. Sleep evaded him in the worst way, chasing after that inability to rest nor to awaken. He couldn't find it, no, he simply stayed awake most nights hoping the demon would come back once more. Even if its presence was a wee bit threatening. Everything else that came with that demon was perfect.

The days went on like a mundane circus. He'd see shadows and wonder if the demon lurked within them. The closed doors to each room could have a demon on the other side. For all he knew the demon could be in front of him. With his eyes open, with his brain awake, he didn't know if he could even see the monster. It had to exist, though, he knew it did. It left marks, rips in sheets and gunk across his body. He wanted the demon back, desperately. He wanted to brush his fingers along the wall of sleep so Bad would come back.

But he couldn't reach it. Streams became harder to do, harder to wake up for and stay awake during. He hardly spoke to his friends. Finn, Zelk and even Vurb began to catch on about Skeppys issues with sleep. He couldnt just explain to them that he wanted a demon to come back and use him to fuck itself again, could he?

He clung onto the idea that it was real from the black on him when he awoke, and the small scratches pricking his sides too. He needed it to be real.

The fluorescent kitchen lights buzzed above his head. The clocks in the kitchen read three a.m. but he didn't look at the time anymore. No, he never did. Even his phone's clock was ignored in favor of staying awake. 

He could tell he was falling asleep as it happened. The sandwich he was eating fell to the tabletop as his hand loosened, before the rest of him fell with it, collapsing. Soon the room was drawn in by a white pencil. Pen? It appeared around him like magic, like that first night. 

Bad’s figure stood leaning against the kitchen door frame, its arms crossed and its tail wrapped around its own leg. He could hear it sigh. 

"I can't visit you if you're awake," Its bare feet tapped against the cold linoleum. 

Breath was hard to come by. The room was colder, much colder. 

'I couldn't sleep.'

"No, you wouldnt. You could have, but you stayed awake." The fridge door opened and closed. "Were you scared of me?"

'No! No, I wanted you back here so badly, I missed you.'

The smile in his voice was evident. "I know, you muffin, I can hear your thoughts." It grew quiet for a moment. "Normally people do not latch onto me like this. Normally I kill them, but I didn't kill you and now.." It sighed. "Now you have something like stockholm syndrome."

'We’re in my house, you didn't kidnap me.'

"No, but.. I held you hostage. You never said you wanted to do anything with me. In Fact, I just listened to the part of your brain that said what I wanted to hear." Some of his fluffy hair was brushed out of his face by cold fingers.

Soon, a new vision grew. Bad laid across the table, hand held in front of his face with a slightly curled strand of hair in between his fingers. One of his legs propped up on the table while the other dangled over the edge. They didn't normally change this often.

'Is it weird,' He tried to create a clear line of thought amongst the chaos rushing inside him, 'that I wish i could be your friend?'

He could hear it pause. The shifting skin against wood, most likely its tail or a leg, ceased, and the room was left silent. Until Bad let out a heavy breath. He noted, quietly, that it not only breathed, but had to.

"I think so."

'But why?'

"Well, why do you even want to be my friend? I chose you simply because I liked you... but you..." A hand stroked his jaw line.

'You said you normally kill people. Why haven't you killed me?'

One of its talons pricked him. "We could sit here all night and play twenty questions, 'Geppy, but I want to know why you'd even want to, why you wanted me here, what you wanted." Its voice was harsher than normal. Or perhaps it was simply more blunt.

He could feel his confidence slip, bits of trickling out, like how the white pencil trickled through his vision. 'I asked you first.'

It hissed, strands of hair being blown from Skeppy’s face. "Because, Skeppy, I'm a demon. You aren't meant to like me. I should be scary. You should be petrified."

'But I'm not.' He longed to reach out and grab the demon. It was irrelevant, human or otherwise, he loved him. His hand gets numb for a moment before a small spasm runs through it, and his fingers spread out on the table. The confusing victory was short lived.

"How did you do that?" The demon was heard audibly shuffling, then a crash, and the pencil etched in again. It had slid off the table, one of its feet still in the air and its tail draped on the table.

'I don't know..' The spasm left a numb pain to the bone of his hand. 

Its voice was a deep growl, "You said you couldn't move.." It approached behind him.

'I couldn't- Can’t! My hand spasmed! It hurts now, I-' His rushing thoughts were cut off by the demon slamming its fisted hand into his own. The sound of crunching bone clear as day in the mostly quiet kitchen.

Moments later, pain swelled through his body, exploding in his hand and running through his arm branching off to his head. While his brain tried to process it, his eyes tried to open, the pull of Bad’s hold keeping them shut. His eyes burned, like they were glued together and he was ripping them apart, yet they didn't open. His hand throbbed uselessly on the table. Bad’s smokey voice echoed through the room.

_“You lied.”_

'I didn't, I never lied.' Skeppy’s tight voiced thoughts resonated with anger, acid rushing over his tongue. He wanted to argue with it more. It had finally returned to simply accuse him of lying, to attack him.

The chair under his limp body slid away, screeching across the tile angrily. He fell to the floor with a cartoonish thud. Brain flooded with thoughts, all chanting their own questions that deserved answers, but one overcame the rest. 

'Why did you do that?!'

Bad's voice was strained. "You keep _fighting_ me, just give in." He pulled his hips up, dragging the younger's face across the tile, each ridge scratching his skin. "You wanted me to come back, didnt you?" 

'Yeah but I-' 

"Shh.." Bad was kneeling behind him, leaning forward to speak into his ear, "You wanted me here, I'm here, it's okay.." 

The pain made it hard to think, head full of stammering thoughts begging to be let out. The want to wake up, the need to get out of this, to get off of the cold floor that has overridden his system. The warm bile rising once more in his throat wanted to leave too.

"It's okay, I'm here, don't you want to see me?" It whispered. One of Bads cold hands slid into his pajama pants. Its tail wrapped around his hips. "This is what you've wanted, right Zak?"

'No- I.. Well yes..' Bad wrapped his other arm around his torso pulling him up so they were chest to back. His neck burned with the stretch.

"Good." Deft fingers slowly teased his cock, running from tip to base, tracing along his vein and thumbing at his slit. His other hand rubbed at the man's adam's apple, running along the contours of his neck. 

"Have you ever bottomed?" The hand slid to his face, slowly rubbing his bottom lip.

'No, I always top.' Unconsciously, he tried to squeeze his legs together, but when one twitched a shot of warm pain shot through him mixing with the rest of the pain. 'What was that?' 

"It's how I know someone’s moving. Warmth shoots in the same spot for me. If you'd stop moving," it was at this point Bad moved to grind his inner cheeks into his teeth until Skeppys mouth opened wide, "there wouldn't be a problem."

'I'm not.. Trying to defy,' He defended himself.

It hummed in response to him, his claims of innocence. "What do you think my tongue looks like, 'Geppy?" It hushedly whispered into his ear.

'Like a lizard.' 

"A… lizard?" It paused for a moment.

‘Maybe without a broken hand I'd give you a better answer.’

A scoff sounded behind him. The hand in his boxers continued to slowly stroke him, gently enough to provide little actual pleasure but enough to keep his cock hard while the demon rattled on. The other hand slid into his mouth, rubbing its finger pads against the velvety warm tongue. 

Slowly coating the fingers in spit, he dragged them along his teeth, nails tapping against his molars as they went along. He grabbed and pulled Skeppy’s bottom lip, before leaving his mouth alone and sliding his bottoms off. The wet hand slid to the curve off his ass, nails dragging against the supple flesh. 

“Be a good boy and take it well,” It moved to gently press its fingers to his hole, “And I won't break the other hand too.” 

Before Skeppy could fully process what Bad had said, the first finger was roughly pushed into him. His body tensed with the intrusion, the stretch burnt while the cold skin soothed the angered muscle. It didn't wait for even a shot at adjustment, quickly thrusting the digit in and out before it got bored and added the second one. The stretch somehow burned more, pain colliding with pain, sending him for a dizzying loop. 

The worst part was how good it felt. The numbing haze spreading through his mind was more pleasurable than he'd ever say aloud, even if he'd have to deal with the broken hand later. It was worth it for the pleasure.

“Such a good boy for me, ‘Geppy.” He could hear the eerie smile in its voice.

‘Just hurry up, you sick fuck,’ he had more to say but was cut off when the thing removed its hands, letting him fall to the tile again. 

“Language,” It spat, smacking the back of his thigh hard. “If you're gonna be rude, I'll just leave you how you are.”

‘No! Wait-’

Behind him it laughed, fabric shifting behind him before it was pressed against him once again. Its cock pressed against his ass, nudging at his abused hole before the demon slowly eased its way in. Its tail wrapped around his hips to pull him back. 

He sighed in delight as his cock sunk deeper into the warmth consuming it whole. The little huffed whines coming below him only edged him on further, urging him to drag its talons along his abdomen. 

The scratches quickly prickled with blood, angry red against his tan skin. The tail dragged its own cuts along the flesh of his thigh, more stinging pain to add into the pain-pleasure fog circling through Skeppy’s head. 

And to Bad, the best part was the man's counter acting thoughts fluttering through his conscious. It dragged its fingers gently up and down the back of his thigh, listening in while he gave him some time to adjust.

It was almost like he was fighting himself, arguing between wanting to be free and wanting more, he couldn't settle on either. Pleas for gentleness and begging for more aggression. Wanting to clean the bloodied scratches and wanting to bleed more.

Bad let this go on until he grew bored of the counteracting thoughts.

He swiftly pulled out until only the tip of his dick was left in before shooting his hips forward again.

'Please..', his body made its own moans but he still did his best to concentrate on his hazy thoughts. 'Please give me more.'

"All you had to do was ask.." He drawled, giving the man what he asked for. Quick to set a brutal pace, a smile dragged across its features while Skeppy cried out.

The push and pull of his hips dug Skeppy’s knees into the tile, burning the skin. His broken hand had gone mostly numb, leaving the rest of him to grow warmer with the break. His head strained. From what, Skeppy couldn't tell, but he could feel the strain in his skull, clogging his thoughts as they rushed through.

Gently, Bad traced lines along Skeppys stomach with his tail, scratching open bits of skin before it trailed to carefully wrap around his cock. Until that point, Skeppy had barely paid any mind to the tail, until it squeezed him tight. 

"Lets keep you," his words were set aside for a moment for a set of deep groans that billowed from his throat, "from cumming too early.. Alright?"

Skeppys writhing body keened, a high pitched moan accenting the arc of his back. 'Please I just want- I want-'

"You want.. You want what?" It teased, delicately tracing teeth over the shell of his ear. "You want me to tear you open? Make you mine on the kitchen floor?" Its free hand kept his hips held back against its own, tail slowly gliding against his cock. 

Skeppy could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, running through his thighs and making his knees wobble. 

'Im gonna cum- Please let me cum- I just want to-' And he did, mostly.

The feeling was there. Warm, burning sparks ran through his body, tracing up his spine and down to his toes. His body had built up to come, ready and willing but with the tight tail he got a heavy build up of pressure with no real release.

The pleasure was still there. 

The demon felt him tighten around him, warm walls squeezing for all of their worth at the continuing intrusion, and it came too. Warm cum filled him. Tight, haphazard thrusts pushing it deeper in.

He fought to stay awake, but his body quickly gave out, his vision fading to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Wdya think? ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreceated!!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyy hope you enjoyed! i appreceate, no would die for comments and kudos.
> 
> Outta curiosity what do you guys think my pronouns are?


End file.
